Decepcion
by uzinaki
Summary: ¿Un mundo de heroes? no me hagas reir este mundo esta podrido y a pesar de las reglas solo necesitan que alguien las rompa para mandar todo al infierno por eso decidi que cuando golpee quien reciba mi golpe ya no se levante nunca (Anti heroe Midoriya)
1. Fantasma

_**Capitulo1: Fantasma**_

Musutafu Japon

Musutafu mi ciudad natal joya en bruto de japón cuna de algunos de los mas grandes héroes que hayan existido y hogar de la internacinalmente conocia U.A. high school una de las mas prestigiosa escuela de heroes del mundo...¿Heroes? je que montón de mierda empiezo a envidiar el mundo antes de los quirks y todo lo que trajeron consigo

Yo deberia saberlo mejor que nadie despues de todo estuve catalogado por un par de años como el heroe numero uno ''La esperanza de un nuevo simbolo'' ''el heroe que traeria una nueva luz al mundo'' ''Deku el nuevo simbolo de la paz'' creo que una parte de mi se alegra que ni mis padres ni All Might puedan verme ahora

A mis treinta años ya no soy la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui no es que me importe mucho a decir verdad pero el caminar por las calles casi desiertas de este lugar solo me trae esos recuerdos y solo una cosa se me viene a la mente con ellos

-Necesito cigarrillos-me digo a mi mismo mientras me llevo las manos al bolsillo de mi capucha

Habia terminado mi turno en la barra del restaurante-bar en el que trabajaba me obligaban a usar un smokin negro como uniforme para atender la barra no tenia mucho por lo que quejarme despues de todo este trabajo ahora es el que paga las cuentas sin cambiarme de atuendo me dirijo a una tienda de conveniencia cercana tome una lata de cerveza y me forme en la fila esperando mi turno

-En otras noticias la serie de asesinatos sigue en aumento aun no se reconoce a la victima quien fuese hallada sin vida en las cercanias de la playa municipal-Se escuchaban las noticias por la television de la tienda-ni heroes ni la policia han querido dar detalles al respecto...

-Las cosas no pintan bien ¿eh Shoto?...-pienso mientras me acerco a la caja para pedir mis cigarrillos y pagar

Despues de esto me acerco a un callejon solo para tener una pared donde recargarme y fumar tranquilamente hasta que algo ocurrio

-AUXILIO POR FAVOR-escuche un grito de una mujer desesperada quien corria en mi direccion por su apariencia podria jurar que era una prostituta

-VUELVE AQUI NO HEMOS TERMINADO-con esa clase de respuesta el escenario se veia muy claramente

-AYUDEME POR FAVOR-no la voltee a ver directamente solo la puse atras de mi

-AHI-grito el que sujeto que la perseguía un tipico maton con chamarra de cuero pantalon de mesclilla y moicano quien poseia una navaja que al parecer estaba electrificada-Bien amigo el trato es simple dame a mi perra largate y no te pasara nada-me dice mientras me apunta con su navaja que parecia concentrar mas energía

Yo ya no creo en los heroes...

-Parece que es mi dia de suerte-sonrio ligeramente mientras dejo mi bolsa de la tienda y trueno mis nudillos-huye-es lo unico que le digo a la chica y lo ultimo que oigo de ella fueron su pasos

Pero algunos habitos nunca mueren

-Tu lo quisiste estupido-me apunta con su navaja y de ella sale un disparo de electricidad el cual apenas esquivo como si de una pistola teaser se tratara-bastardo con suerte mi cosei me permite lanzar descargas electricas mientras tenga un metal conductor ¿cuantos mas de estos podras esquivar?-dijo esto mientras se acercaba un poco a mi posición

-No lo se-respondi mientras me quitaba el cigarro de mi boca y lo lanzaba en direccion a sus ojos cegandolo por un instante-...al parecer mas veces de las que tu puedes esquivar una colilla

No espere a que se recuperara para patearlo en su rostro derribandolo haciendo que con esto tirara la navaja el intento tomarla de nuevo pero solo recibio mi puño en su cara

-E-Espera me rindo...-dijo en el suelo mientras me acercaba a el

-No recuerdo haberte dado esa opcion-Cuando dije eso lo volvi a patear en el rostro-Dime ¿que se siente ser la perra ahora?-me arrodillo frente a el y empiezo a golpearlo golpe tras golpe reduzco su rostro a una plasta de sangre y me aseguro que no sea lo bastante fuerte como para noquearlo hubiera seguido asi durante un rato mas pero alguien aparecio y no estaba feliz con lo que hacia

-Alto ahi detente-Escucho una voz mientras siento algo en mi espalda-levanta las manos y no intentes nada

-El intento violar a una chica-le grito tratando de justificarme mientras hago lo que me ordena

-Y tu estas a punto de cometer homicidio-me responde mientras sigue presionando lo que creo es un arma-Ahora volteate-me grita y ambos nos sorprendemos al descubrir de quien se trataba-TU

-hola Momo-saludo mientras una ligera sonrisa se me escapa

-Creiamos que estabas...-tarda en acabar su frase-..muerto

-Si yo tambien...

Yo ya no soy un heroe deje ese mundo hace mucho tiempo por que cuando pones reglas solo basta con que alguien las ignore para que todo se valla al demonio por eso yo ya no tengo reglas ni restriciones por que cuando golpeo

...

..

.

Ya no quiero que se levanten

* * *

**_Esta es una idea que rondaba por mi mente durante un buen rato y queria experimentar escribiendo muchas gracias por leer y si les gusto por favor no duden en marcarla como favorita y seguirla ademas de comentar para que continue mas pronto ademas de visitar mi otra historia crossover DEKU THE SUBLIME SPIDERMAN_**

**_Nuevamente gracias por leer hasta la proxima_**


	2. Lo que no te mata

Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte una de las peores mentiras del mundo lo que no te mata te deja herido, convaleciente...expuesto desde el dia en que las perdi lo supe

-Bien parece que tienes todo bajo control-me levante ignorando lo que acaba de pasar-asi que si no te molesta me retirare-

Estaba dispuesto a marcharme y dejar que fuese el dia de suerte del idiota a quien habia noqueado pero en mis adentros sabia que las cosas no podian ser asi de faciles despues de todo nunca lo son realmente solo basto con que le diese la espalda para provocar su respuesta

-No iras a ningun lugar-Momo me apunto aun con su arma-aun tienes cosas que aclarar

-Como detesto tener razon a veces-susurre mientras rascaba mi cabello-sabes tuve un dia largo en mi trabajo realmente no tengo tiempo para esto-gire en su direccion y la encare-haznos un favor a ambos dejame ir y olvidate que me viste ¿de acuerdo princesa?

-Sabes muy bien que no hare eso-se puso en posicion de combate cuando dijo eso-uno de los dos sigue siendo un heroe asi que quieras o no tu vienes conmigo

-Asi que un heroe-respondi burlonamente con un suspiro-todo eso es una MIERDA-grite volteando a su direccion activando algo del poder del One for All en mi cuerpo y corri en su direccion

Ahora en este punto cualquiera incluyendola todos podrian esperar que la hubiese atacado intentando golpear o algo similiar ¿no es asi?

-Ni siquiera puedes seguirme el paso- le hable desde el otro lado de la calle

Pero atacarla solo me hubiera traido problemas

-¿Como?...-pregunto ella mirando en mi direccion

-El entrenamiento nunca se olvida -le respondi tomando un sorbo de la cerveza que ahora tenia en mi mano-mira si peleamos no tu reputacion se manchara la policia me buscara y al final todos perderemos-trate de razonar una ultima vez-llevate a la basura y dejame en paz no tengo nada para ti-dije volteando preparado para salir ademas de que tenia que asegurarme de no tener ningun tipo de rastreador

-¿por que?-pregunto levemente para luego gritar-¿POR QUE NOS ABANDONASTE?

Al oir esa pregunta varias cosas vinieron a mi mente quisa fuera por los viejos tiempos quiza fuera el alcohol de la cerveza o simplemente el deseo de por un momento desahogarme pero al final nada de eso importaba realmente ya que solo habia una respuesta para esa pregunta

-Dile a Todoroki que le envio saludos-despues de decir eso y con la amenza de la policia me dirigi al lugar que llamaba hogar esta seria una noche pesada pero por suerte aun tenia un par de botellas en casa

...

..

.

Al dia siguiente con dolor de cabeza y deseos insaciables por mas licor me enliste para ir al trabajo aunque presentia que el dia de hoy tendria una visita decidi asistir mas que nada por que pese a todo aun tenia deudas que cubrir

Una vez en el trabajo el turno se turno era bastante normal sin muchos clientes y aquellos que estaban dejaban buenas propinas fue en el momento en que se escucharon algunos susurros y uno que otro grito de fanatico que sabia que habia llegado

-Hey cubreme un momento tomare mi descanso ahora-me limite a decirle eso a mi compañero del turno dejando mi delantal en la barra y saliendo por la salida de emergencia

Ya afuera del establecimiento saque un cigarrillo y lo puse en mi boca el cual fue encendido por la persona que esperaba

-Asi que Yaoyorozu si te hablo de nuestro encuentro-hable con una ligera sonrisa-tenia la esperanza de que su divorcio los hubiera dejado en malos terminos

-Sabes que fue un acuerdo mutuo-Me respondio el actual heroe No.1 de Japon quien se puso aun lado mio

-Es bueno verte Shoto-

-Lo mismo diria si no fuera por que pareciera que te gusta causarme problemas-me respondio con cierto disgusto

-¿Que puedo decir? algunos habitos nos siguen-hable mientras seguia fumando

-Sabes que siempre podrias volver como un...-

-Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso-lo interrumpi no podia permitir que terminara la frase-¿Prometio guardar el secreto?

-Si aunque no dudo que quiera volver a encontrarte ten cuidado cuando ella se propone algo no descansara hasta conseguirlo-me advirto Todoroki mientras se disponia a irse

-Bien supongo que desaparece por un tiempo-respondi dispuesto a regresar al trabajo-Gracias por todo

-No es nada solo para el siguiente golpe trata de ser mas discreto quieres-me respondio con una ligera sonrisa

-No prometo nada-me limite a decirle mientras regresaba al trabajo

...

..

.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde ese encuentro y empezaba a creer que ya era tiempo de una visita a alguien muy especial compre un ramo de flores y fui en su busqueda estaba cerca de un arbol en el sitio perfecto para que este le diera sombra me acerque a ella con una sonrisa en un principio

-Hola linda perdona por no venir antes-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella-sabes hoy fue un buen dia quiza pronto pueda pagar nuestra casa-coloque las flores que habia comprado en una maseta cercana-Tus padres tambien se encuentran bien siguen escribiendo como prometieron ¿sabes?-trato de aguantar mis lagrimas no quiero llorar-y hoy nuestra pequeña cumpliria 4 años-pongo mi brazo en mi rostro dado que las lagrimas empiezan a fluir-bueno ire a visitar a mama ahora descansa Ochako que los angeles te cuiden a ti y nuestra hija-eran los unicos momento en los que me permitia quebrarme ya que me encontraba en la tumba de mi esposa quien fuera enterrada en un cementerio publico ya hace 4 años y a pesar de eso aun sentia como si hubiera sido ayer estaba casi por irme pero el sonido de una rama capto mi atencion-Ya se que eres tu-dije desanimado no deberias perturbar esta clase de lugares

-¿Midoriya?-Momo salio de su escondite aun sin saber lo que pasaba-Uraraka esta...

-Muerta-respondi rapido

-¿Pero como?-pregunto perpleja-¿como es que nadie mas lo sabe?

-Es mi culpa dime ¿quien creeria en un simbolo de paz que no puede salvar a la persona que ama?-le respondi secamente-todo fue encubierto parece que todo aquel que lleve el manto de simbolo de paz debe tener un secreto asi-cada vez que pensaba en eso la ira me invadia-Y ahora por mi culpa ni siquiera sus padres pueden llorar a su hija y el mundo no sabra lo que ella hizo para todos Uraviti simplemente desaparecio y a nadie mas le importo ni le importo la pequeña que esperaba en su vientre

Yaoyorozu se cubrio el rostro y unas lagrimas empezaban a brotar

-Hoy no vine a visitar solo a Ochaco vine a visitar a mi hija-añadi friamente con una mirada perdida hacia la tumba de mi amada

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora sinceramente no sabia si lo continuaria o no y sinceramente aun no lo se xD**

**Espero sinceramente que a alguien le haya gustado si es asi por favor agregenlo a sus favoritos y dejen un comentario esos siempre me ayuda a publicar mas rapido **

**gracias por leer**


End file.
